A Night To Remember
by KatieSchuester
Summary: The Prom is on it's way! What will happen when Puck and the rest of the glee guys decided to spike the punch? What will happen as Will and Emma chaperone? Heavy Wemma, but Finchel, Quick, Brittana and Artina. Multi Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: After a long writing hiatus and a difficult writers block, I'm back with this fic. I will continue the chapters of my other fics soon, so don't lose heart on that. Since the prom spoilers, I just had to write this fic! It is a Will/Emma fic mainly, but it will also explore the kids ships of Finchel, Quick, Brittana and Artina. I wanted Klaine to be in this, but I'm not sure how I'd write them in so I just left it out. Okay, on with the fic. (glee on tuesday! :D) **

**-katie**

**XX**

It was prom next week. Prom was one of those things that you either loved or hated. For some people, it was their dream, for others it was a nightmare. The McKinley students were buzzing about the junior prom as an excited vibe went across the school. However, every prom needed teachers to chaperone and watch the children.

Most teachers didn't want to do it. Usually it was just a night of stress and struggle. At least one person always ended up bringing alcohol to the event causing a disaster of some kind. Of course the kids loved it. For some it was their highlight of the year. So they ended up picking Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury. It was definitely personal.

Will didn't seem to mind though – in fact he loved the prom. It reminded him of his glory days when he was at high school. He remembered when he had been the prom king, Terri being his queen. He thought he loved Terri, but he didn't. Terri had just been the easy way out. She was popular, pretty and all the guys wanted her. He was the quarterback and the star of the glee club. That was when glee was actually pretty cool.

Emma however was not so happy. Her high school prom had been an absolute disaster. For a start, she had been dateless. There wasn't exactly a line of boys outside her door holding roses asking her to go with them. Only one guy asked her, and he was an absolute freak. She had quickly declined and rushed away to hide. Her parents had forced her to go though and she ended up coming home crying after the cheerleaders decided to egg her as she entered, which not only ruined her dress but triggered her ocd into overdrive.

-X-

"Hey Trouty Mouth!" Puck shouted to Sam who was putting his football kit into his locker.

"What?" he replied as he slammed the locker door. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, I have an amazing plan for the prom."

"What?" Sam asked interested. Puck smirked and began to speak.

"I say we spike the punch at the prom. It'll be fun. Everyone will be drunk, people will do some crazy ass stuff, and I'd like to see Miss Pillsbury get a lil wild." he raised his eyebrow as a wide smile spread across Sam's face.

"Sounds awesome. You're in charge of getting the wine, I'm dyslexic."

"Oh my god dude. Your mouth just went huge. Not that it wasn't big enough already." he chuckled watching Sam's face grow bright red.

"Shut up man, seriously."

"Fine, so should we get the rest of the glee guys to help us out?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Finn stepped into the football changing rooms as he wiped his hand through his hair. He'd asked Quinn to the prom, but been turned down. It was all so confusing for him. Quinn or Rachel, Rachel or Quinn? Rachel was annoying. All she did was talk about herself and her career and he could never get past second base with her.

"Ey, frankenteen!" shouted Puck to Finn as he looked up.

"What?"

"Puckzilla and Trouty Mouth have got a killer plan for prom, wanna be part?"

"It depends what you are going to do. If you are going to sabotage Quinn..." he began to trail off while Sam began to tell Puck to shut up.

"Spike the punch. Want in?"

"Guess I don't have a choice, huh?"

"Not really. Tell Mike won't you?"

"Fine, whatever."

-X-

The glee club members sat in the choir room, all with happy grins on their faces. They had just finished practising their song for the prom. It was sounding good, well great. Most were excited for the prom, Quinn being the most. That prom queen tiara had her name on it, even if she was no longer captain of the Cheerios. She'd been wanting this since the age of two, her passion was stronger than Rachel Berry wanting to get a main role on Broadway.

"If you didn't hear, Miss Pillsbury and I will be chaperoning the prom." Will annouced as Rachel grinned.

"Is she your date Mr Schue?" she teased and the rest of the glee club laughed. They all knew about how much they loved each other and the complications behind their relationships. Santana had also told them about her annullment with Carl, after he accidentally let it slip after one of her appointments. He was a smoking hot dentist and she was glad he was now free.

"No, Rachel." he tried to ignore the glee club, but he knew how much he did want Emma to be his date to the prom. Even though both of them were both too old for such things, he wanted to. Principal Figgins had stated a 'no teacher relations' policy while at the prom after the time when Brenda Castle got crazy on Mr O'Neil.

"I want you guys to be on your best behaviour. I don't want you guys to let the name of the glee club down."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it Mr Schue."

"I also want you guys to have the time of your lives!" Will grinned and the rest of the glee club began to cheer. Quinn remained seated as her thoughts drifted to the crown and how Finn had asked her. That had been the original plan from the start, hadn't it? If she went with Finn, then she already had the title hands down. Now she wasn't so sure. She looked around and saw Lauren and Puck holding hands. It hurt her, so much. Puck was Beth's father. Her birthday was next week. Their daughter was going to be one. The time did fly since they had come last at regionals. It broke her heart as Puck hadn't even seemed to mention anything. They never even seemed to talk any more. He had told her that he loved her. Last year had been so different and she missed it. When she had been pregnant had been good times, as her friendship had grown in the glee club and her love for Puck. She still had feelings for him but she was just too afraid to admit it.

After that the girls began to gossip about what dresses they had bought, and the guys about what girls they were taking. Well, that's what Will thought. They were actually talking about 'the plan'.

"This is going to be awesome." grinned Mike. He had just been informed about the plan by Sam.

"I know right. Maybe we should take a camera or something." Finn laughed as he looked over to see Quinn smiling at Rachel. He was definitely confused. So Quinn didn't want to go with him now. It seemed like a total different story last month when they had totally hit it off together.

"Put it on youtube. But you'll have to do it, I don't know how." Sam said to Puck and he nodded.

"This is going to be some fun." he smirked as the boys began to nod.

As the rest of the girls began to smile and grin, Rachel looked over at Quinn. She had to ask her something.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you turn down Finn when he asked you to the prom?" she sighed. Rachel wanted to go to the prom with Finn, she loved him. She had been scheming and mindless when she had cheated on him with Puck and he had the right to be angry. Now she missed him. Whenever they talked it was awkward. Why couldn't they just be friends like they used to be?

Quinn was unsure of how to reply to Rachel. She didn't want to say it in a way that made her think that Finn would go and scoop her into her arms.

"I didn't want to. We've split up, Berry."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

-X-

Emma sat in the faculty lounge, munching on her celery sticks. As she looked over at the notice board, she saw lots of notices about prom things which made her stomach turn slightly. She was nervous, after all she did have the right to be. Her annulment with Carl was finally starting to sink in. She had loved Carl, but not in the way she thought she did. She still loved Will.

"Hey Em!" said a cheery voice that she instantly recognised as Will's. He sat on the chair next to her and grinned.

"Hi." Emma smiled as she began to put her Tupperware box away.

"So, excited for prom?" he asked excitedly. You could tell by his voice that he was.

"I don't know. I'm a little nervous."

"Why? High School Prom's are awesome!"

"Yeah, if you are popular. When I went, it ended in a disaster."

"Why?" he asked and Emma told him the story about her trip to the high school prom. He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"Any guy would be lucky to go the prom with you," he whispered gently as she looked up.

"So anyway, have you bought your tux?" she asked trying to get out of the moment. Will was flirting, she knew it but she couldn't deal with this. Not now. She was scared of being hurt again, when Will had cheated on her.

"Yep, I can say I look quite dashing." he smiled and she giggled.

"Have you bought your dress?"

"Not yet."

"What? Well you'd better hurry, its prom in like seven days!"

"You sound like a girl, Will." Emma laughed as Will shrugged.

"What? It's a fun time." he said making her smile again. _God, her smile is beautiful, _he thought as he saw the bare finger on her hand. He didn't want to mention it to her, just in case.

"I'll probably wear something old or something."

"Nonsense! This is a special occasion!"

"Okay, fine, I'll buy one." she giggled and Will did a thumbs up.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

Just then, Sue approached their table.

"Oh hey there Will, Ellen. I was just spotting buy to tell Will about how my hairdresser offered to get rid of that ridiculous perm. He said he can't wait to meet you."

"Shut up Sue."

"Anywho Erma, I heard that your dentist husband decided to leave you. Was it the ginger ninjaness? Was it the love for the guy who can't even get a decent haircut?"

"Leave us alone, please." Emma said turning away from Sue.

"Baby moniters, Elsa. Remember." she began to walk away from their table as Will let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Sue is very much still Sue."

"Yep." she looked down embarrassed.

"She will never change, will she?" he shook his head as Will and Emma looked at each other with a sad look in their eyes.

"Listen Will, I gotta go." Emma got up and left the table.

"Um, bye." he could only manage to stutter as he saw her walk out of the door.

**Author Note: If you're reading this, then it means you got to the other side, yay! I hope it met up to your standards. This chapter was really heavy with the glee kids I'm sorry. Once they're at the prom, Wemma will definitely be the main focus! Please review, your feedback means everything to me. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, I really appreciate it. Here's chapter two, I figured out a way to get Kurt and Blaine sort of involved in the fic. ;) Anyway, thank you! :D**

**-katie **

**-x-**

_What am I doing, _thought Emma as she shook her head in disbelief. After Will telling her that the prom was going to be a very special occasion, she found herself trying to find a decent dress. Although she had a strong fashion sense, dresses weren't really her thing. Most of her librarian styled outfits would not be suitable, and frankly she didn't know wear to start.

After spotting a few dresses she quite liked, she decided to head to the other end of the store. Normally, she would never shop here – but she had to.

"Hey Miss P!" shouted a voice from behind her. She swung around to see Kurt, in arm with another boy. Both of them had their Dalton uniforms on.

"Hello Kurt!" she smiled and Kurt walked over to them. So, this must be Blaine, she thought as the boy next to Kurt stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. Kurt has told me about you." he smiled warmly and Emma accepted the shake.

"So, what brings you here, Miss Pillsbury? I would never imagined you shopped here."

"I wouldn't normally, but I'm looking for a new dress for the prom. See me and Wi-, I mean Mr Schuester are chaperoning."

"That's awesome! Would you like some help?" he asked and Blaine grinned at her.

"Yes, Miss Pillsbury, I'm sure we could give you some advice." he said as he saw a very horrible dress in her arms.

"If you don't mind, I'm a little lost." she said embarrassed. Kurt chuckled.

"I can see that. Let's put these trashy dresses down and find you some nice ones."

After looking around the store for at least half an hour and picking up every single dress in the store, they had narrowed it down to three. Emma took the dresses into the changing room while Kurt and Blaine waited outside. She looked at each of the dresses and tried on the baby blue one first. Her bangs just slightly messy and she pulled it over her head and turned to face the mirror. This wasn't it, she sighed as she saw that the dress was too short for her liking and the colour didn't suit her. It was nice though, she took it off and looked at the next dress. This one was a maxi dress and a dark shade of purple. I like it, she smiled as she admired her reflection in the mirror. It hung around her perfectly and she pulled it over her head. She looked at the price tag making her eyes widen. Too expensive! She hung it back on the hanger and picked up the final dress. She thought that she had saved the best till last. It was a dark green colour and it had one of her favourite things on. A bow. It did seem pretty Emma, she smirked as she pulled it over her head.

This was it, she looked in the mirror. It was a bit short, but that didn't matter. Grinning, she stepped out of the changing room to show Kurt and Blaine.

"So, what do you think?" she asked nervously turning around to show them the back.

"You look gorgeous, Miss P!" Kurt exclaimed as Emma turned around to face them again.

"You really think so?"

"Positive!" Blaine did a thumbs up to her. She grinned and went back into the changing room to get changed.

When she came out, Kurt offered to do her make up for the night.

"Makeovers are like crack to me." he had said as she had thanked them and left the store. As she walked to her car in the lot, she actually felt excited. Maybe this time the prom will be better, she thought happily.

-X-

The boys all grinned eagerly running as Puck pushed Artie. They had got hold of the booze. Now their plan was officially a go.

"I'm tempted to open it." said Mike who was holding the bottles, as they ran back to the school, where they were supposed to be right now. They were bunking off as Puck had said it was the safest time to go and get it.

"Aw, don't Mike, we have school anyway." Artie mumbled while adjusting his glasses. Puck rolled his eyes.

"But then the plan won't work."

"Well, duh."

"So, what lucky ladies are you taking to the prom, fellas?" Puck asked. "I'm taking Lauren."

"Quinn turned me down, so no one at the moment." Finn shrugged.

"I'm taking Tina." grinned Mike. Artie felt his heart turn. The truth was, he still did love Tina. They had been through so much together as a pair. When he walked for the first time, when they both had some sort of disability. That was until he found out about her stutter.

When Mike and Tina had started dating, Artie knew it was just because Tina was trying to get back at him. He hadn't had chance to take her anywhere over the summer. Only because he was popular and she wanted to be popular too. It all seemed so Rachel Berry. He did miss the Goth Tina that he had fell in love with, but it seemed Mike had changed her with all their Asian therapy couple things.

"Brittany."

"Santana."

Finn realised he was the only one that was dateless. Maybe I should ask Rachel, he thought. After all he still loved her. Maybe he did feel those fireworks when they kissed. Rachel still did like him. Though she was trying to say she was focusing on her career now, the flirting was easy to notice.

Puck smiled and looked over. They were almost there now.

"We need to hide this somewhere." he said. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

Artie began to speak. "Yes, but where?"

"I know the perfect place." smiled Mike and the rest of the group grinned mischievously.

-X-

All of the girl members of the glee club were sat at a table in the cafeteria, gossiping about the prom. Rachel noticed that Quinn did seem awfully quiet again. If anything, she should have been one of the loudest ones.

"The hall is going to look great," smiled Tina, "Since I'm in the art club, we've been asked to help out."

"That's awesome!" grinned Mercedes as she stuck her fork into a part of her lunch. Santana and Brittany were linking pinkies happily.

"It's going to be sooooooo romantic." sighed Brittany as she looked over to where the boys were sitting.

"Sure. Unless all of the boys act like total douches. You know what they're like."

"No, what are they like San?"

"Never mind, Britt."

"So, Mercedes, who are you taking to the prom?" asked Rachel, still watching Quinn as she played with the food on her plate.

"You know Alex from the basketball team? He asked me yesterday!" Mercedes exclaimed happily. She had never had a boyfriend before and she had had a crush on Alex for a while.

"Aw, that is so sweet." smiled Tina happily. Brittany and Santana nodded in agreement.

"So Berry, are you still single for the prom?" Santana asked smirking while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I told you Santana, I am focusing on my career now. Not high school boys."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that honey." Santana winked and Brittany's eyes widened.

"Honey?"

"Britt, it doesn't matter, okay?"

"What doesn't matter?"

"Never mind." sighed Santana while Tina and Mercedes started to laugh. Suddenly, Quinn got up and pushed her chair in. Quickly, she walked away not even saying goodbye to the rest of the girls.

"What's the matter with Quinn?" asked Lauren leaning in. Rachel got up and followed her.

Brittany just shrugged while Santana rolled her eyes.

"She turned down Finn to the prom, so maybe it has something to do with that." said Santana not really caring. She and Quinn were not really the best of friends right now.

"Quinn?" Rachel shouted as she followed Quinn. Quinn was walking quickly keep her head down."Quinn!"

Quinn continued to ignore her as her pace began to get faster. Rachel shouted again but she still didn't answer.

Quinn was still very torn. She didn't know what to do anymore.

-X-

Emma sat in her office finishing some paperwork that she hadn't had chance to do earlier. There was a knock on her office door. It was Will. She motioned her hands for him to enter. He slowly entered and grinned at her.

"Hey Em."

"Hi." she said while pushing her work to the other side of the desk. He walked closer and sat on the seat in front of her.

"I'm a little concerned about Quinn." he said sadly. Emma looked up.

"She seems a little out of it lately. I thought she would be so excited that the prom was coming up but she has been so quiet." he added.

"That's not like her, maybe she should come here for a little chat?"

Will nodded. "That is what I was thinking. Thank you Emma."

"No problem." she smiled. "So, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing much, same old, what about you?"

"Well my annulment with Carl is really starting to sink in now. I feel a bit lonely when I go home now." she admitted quietly. This was the first time Emma had spoken to Will about her annulment. It was quite a touchy topic but she felt she needed to talk to him about it at some point. His relationship with Holly had ended in a disaster after he realised he still had feelings for Emma.

"I know, it was the same with Terri, but I was kind of glad in a way. No more lies." he sighed as Emma looked at him. His eyes were sad, she thought.

"So, I'll speak to Quinn." she said trying to break the awkward silence that was happening. He wanted to kiss her then. Just to see her sat behind that desk feeling so alone. He did know what she was going through. He sighed and walked to the door.

"I'll see you later?"

"Sure, bye."

-X-

"You wanted to see me Miss Pillsbury?" Emma looked up and saw Quinn Fabray stood in the doorway of her office.

"Ah yes, Quinn, please take a seat." Emma smiled as Quinn walked over and sat down on the chair.

"So, why did you want me to come?" Quinn tried to ask politely. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Well, Mr Schuester said he was a little worried about you. You don't seem to be yourself lately."

"I guess I've been a little quiet."

"Why? Is it something we could talk about?"

"Well, it's about Puck," she sighed. "and Beth."

"Oh, okay." Emma began to nod using all of the guidance counsellor tips she learnt at college.

"It's Beth's 1st birthday next week." she admitted while running a finger through her hair. "Puck hasn't said anything to me about it. I'm starting to think he doesn't care any more. I did give him the wrong impression though. I thought I could do it on my own but I couldn't. He helped me the most. I still love him, but he likes Lauren Zizes now. He probably hates me because he wanted to keep the baby but I gave her to Shelby. I pushed him away. I thought when Beth was gone everything would go back to the way it was, but it didn't. If anything, it went worse. Oh Miss P." Quinn began to fall into sobs.

"It's okay!" Emma came over to the other side of the desk and hugged the girl. "Have you tried just talking to Puck?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to talk to him about it without going into a state." she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Maybe you should. You don't know what he will say."

"I don't know if I can."

"Just try, and if you can't come and see me again." Emma nodded assuringly. Quinn sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her t-shirt one last time.

"I should try." she tried to smile weakly. "Maybe I could ask Shelby if I could see her?"

"That's a great idea." Emma patted Quinn on the back. After a few moments she got up.

"Thank you Miss Pillsbury."

"No problem, Quinn. It is my job after all."

"It was nice to let my feelings out. Please can you not tell Puck about this?"

"Of course." Emma nodded as Quinn walked to the door.

"See you later."

"Bye Quinn." and with that, Quinn left still wiping a tear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter has an Emma/Kurt friendship cos I just love them both, and Wemma, Artina and Quick. Sorry for the late update! I promise I'll finish this before the episode airs!

"Kurt,are you sure this isn't a little...over the top?" Emma looked at herself in the mirror. Maybe letting Kurt do her make up was a mistake. Was it even legal to let a student into your apartment? Well, he was an ex student, she sighed as Kurt stood up.

"Nonsense, Miss P! You look great!" he grinned as she turned around to look at the back of her hair which Kurt had also done. It was curled lightly and it hung loosely around her face. Kurt had covered it in hairspray.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at her reflection again. She was 32. Was she dressing like a teenager? This was Kurt after all.

"I'm positive. A Kurt Hummel never fails, Miss." he grinned. Emma nodded. She had to be confident. Maybe this prom would be better. Of course it would be, she was a teacher after all.

"So, Miss P, how are you getting there?" Kurt asked while he began to unplug Emma's curlers and put them on the cooling mat.

"I'm going in my car."

"Okay then."

"Why do you ask?"

"I thought you'd be getting a lift from Mr Schue or something." he flashed a smile while Emma raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just thinking since Dr Howell isn't here and..."

Emma sighed. "I don't think it would be appropriate for me to discuss that with you Kurt."

"Miss P, you aren't my teacher any more. Consider me as a friend. Someone you can talk to."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." Emma muttered under her breath.

"I might be able to help. I mean, I know you are a guidance counsellor and everything, but you need to follow your own advice."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" She asked curiously. Kurt began to speak.

"Well, you always give us advice on things, but you don't seem to do it yourself. Like you always say 'talk to him about it' and stuff, but in actual fact, you never seem to talk to Mr Schuester about your feelings for him. You keep in quiet. And I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but look. Mr Schue got you tied into two failed marriages with coach tanaka and Doctor Howell." Emma's mouth opened wide after Kurt finished his speech. He was so right.

"You. You're right." she managed to stammer while Kurt smiled.

"Maybe it's time for me to give you some advice, eh Miss Pillsbury? Or since we're friends now, I can call you Emma?" Emma was shocked by his forwardness but let him continue.

"Okay, I guess."

"Well, you love Mr Schue don't you? Why are you scared?"

"He cheated on me Kurt."

"But do you still love him?"

"Yes, but I'm scared he will cheat on me, hurt me again." she whispered. She couldn't cry, not here. Not in front of Kurt.

"I don't think he will Miss P. Sure, Mr Schue can sometimes be the dumbest teacher to walk the planet, but I know how much he loves you Miss P."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"The Schue Emo period."

"I'm sorry?"

"Around the time you got married to Mr Howell, he got really depressed. I mean really really depressed. I've never seen him like that in my life. Trust me, Mr Schue is like always hyper all the time. But then, that was really bad. He made us perform angst love songs, and I didn't very much enjoy his choice of work wear either. He always seemed to have bloodshot eyes, as if he was going to start crying any moment."

Emma's eyes widened. So this had been why Will was avoiding her. She had really done something like that to him.

"Although he was dating Miss Holiday, I was told by Finn that Mr Schue still has the hots for you. Apparently, he drunk dialled Miss Sylvester but it was intended for you ? Sounds classy."

"That was a bit embarassing." she admitted as she began to stand up from the bed.

"Oh Kurt, would you look at the time! It's almost time for me to go!" Kurt got up and grinned.

"Have a great time Miss P, I mean Emma." he smirked as Emma grabbed her coat and car keys from the side.

"Would you like me to drop you off home?" she asked and Kurt smiled.

"No it's okay. I'll walk. I don't want to delay you!" They walked down the stairs together and got to the front door.

"Bye Kurt." Emma smiled stepping out of the door to lock it.

"I hope you have a great time!" he replied, grinning. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and scanned it quickly. "Ooh, it's from Blaine. He said he wants to meet me later. Guess I should be off."

Emma waved as Kurt turned to walk down the street. Now, it was time, she smiled to herself as she opened the door of her car.

-X-

"Have you got it?" asked Sam as Puck lifted up his hand to show the bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Yes, of course I have it." He rolled his eyes. "Artie's mum was making the punch. He just needs to bring it for us so I can put this in."

"I wonder where he is, the prom starts soon!" Mike whined as Sam shrugged.

"He said he'd be here soon. He text me."

"Sorry I'm late guys!" A voice from the other end of the corridor said. It was Artie. He had punch in his hand and Lauren Zizes was rolling him.

"Why didn't you tell me Puckerman? I wanted in."

"This is why I find her so hot." he smirked as he passed her the vodka bottle. She opened it and tipped some in.

"This will be really fun." Sam licked his lips and the rest of them nodded.

"I wanna be Mr Schue drunk. You know from that drunk dial thing? That would be so fricken hilarous." Puck grinned. Finn laughed.

"We were all sat in there like what the hell when that was playing haha."

"So, come on, let's go and take in there before anyone notices we're gone." Mike said. They all began to walk to the Gym making sure no one saw.

"Artie, Lauren you go in first. We don't want to make it look suspicious." Finn said and they all nodded. Lauren casually pushed Artie inside.

"Wow." he thought as he looked around at the Gym. It looked amazing. The Gym had been transformed into a magnificent party area. Colourful stars and musical notes hung from the ceiling and lights shined onto the dance floor. His eyes were immediately brought to Tina who was hanging up one of the last stars onto the ceiling. Wow, so this had been her, he thought as she grinned to herself admiring her handiwork.

"Wheels! Focus!" Lauren said under gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, right." he shook his head as she pushed him to the table. He put it on slowly and smiled.

"Mission accomplished." Lauren smiled as Artie lifted his fist for a fist pound.

-X-

Will walked down the hallway on his way to the gym. Truth be told, he was actually really excited for the prom. More excited than half of the kids probably. He would never grow up, he smiled as he got to the door. He pushed it open and memories flooded back into his head. He had actually become prom king at his prom and Terri had been his queen. Why had such a good moment been ruined he sighed as he saw that the dance floor was packed with students. He couldn't see anything inappropriate going on so he decided to look straight for Emma. What was her dress like, he thought as he began to pass some students dancing very awkwardly.

"HEYY MR SCHUEEEE!" slurred a very drunk Rachel. Obviously Will didn't know that she was drunk.

"Hey Rach, having a good time?" he asked as Rachel smirked.

"It tastes like pink! IT TASTES LIKE PINK!"

"What does?" he asked confused. He was absolutely oblivious.

"This prom is frigging awesome!" she shouted happily while Will just raised an eyebrow and decided to go and look for Emma. It was absolutely packed with students. I could do with a drink, he thought as he saw the drinks table. He managed to push through the students finally managing to get somewhere. Slowly, he took one of the plastic cups and filled it with some punch. He took it and poured about half of the cup down his throat.

This is some nice punch, he thought while licking his lips. He finished the rest of the cup and went to pour some more. He finished the second cup too. Quickly, he felt energy rush through him as if he was hyper. Maybe I'll take one more cup, he grinned to himself as she went to find Emma.

Emma was sat in the corner sipping her first glass of punch. She found the taste interesting. She was not one to drink and didn't realise that it was alcohol. Then she saw Will in the crowd of students.

"Will!" she shouted and finished her cup. "Schuester!" she continued her sentence. Will swung around and waved.

"Em!" he exclaimed and tried to push through the remaining students to get to her. When he finally did, she jumped up and hugged him.

"Hiiii." she giggled excitedly. It was going to be very easy for her to get drunk.

"How are you?" he asked and she hugged him.

"I'm good." she grinned while he was caught off guard. She took another mouthful of her punch and grinned at him.

"Want to dance?" he took out his hand and she took it.

"Yes!" He ran out into the crowd of students with her right into the middle of the dance floor. They began to dance with each other to the fast beat of the music. She looks so amazing and cute, he thought as she twirled around and pulled him closer. Slowly, she began to come closer and bury her face in his neck. Her breathing down his hair was turning him on for sure.  
>"Let's get another drink." he said taking her by the hand and walking towards the table.<p>

"Okay." she smiled happily as she walked along with him. Emma didn't know how she felt, since she had never felt like this before. Things tonight were certainly going to cloud her judgement.

-X-

Quinn was dancing alone. She felt as if she already had the title of prom queen, since she had a tiara on. She needed to talk to Puck. Miss Pillsbury had told her to, but she didn't know when it was the right 'moment'. Already, Puck had been doing some really inappropriate dancing with Lauren. Maybe he didn't feel the same, maybe the spark had gone. It was Beth's birthday soon and Quinn had been out and bought her some presents with the money she had gotten for her birthday. Some new toys for her to put in her buggy. Shelby had agreed to let her come over – she wanted Quinn to still be involved with the baby. Auntie Quinn did have a ring to it, she thought as she danced on her own.

"Looking for a partner?" a voice said and she looked up. It was Puck.

"Hey." she managed to say quietly. "Sure." He reached out his hand and Quinn took it.

"Where's Lauren?" she asked. Puck probably wouldn't be dancing with her if she was around.

"Lauren's not the type of girl to dance." he replied sadly still swaying with her. "We haven't talked in ages. How are you?"

"I'm okay, what about you?"

"I'm good, I guess." Puck wanted to mention Beth but he wasn't sure how.

"Do you still think about her?" Quinn asked softly. She wanted to know if he remembered.

"Everyday." he nodded slowly. "I haven't forgot it is her birthday either."

"Shelby said we could go around and visit." she whispered. "give her a present and just see her."

"I'd like that." he smiled. This was the Puck that she had always remembered. The one that she had fell in love with. Not the badass. The one who's heart was filled with the intention to be good in the world.

"I bet she's beautiful. Just like you." Puck smiled as Quinn's heart fluttered.

"Maybe she looks like her dad." she began to giggle as Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Our bad ass baby with a Mohawk? She's a girl!"

"Yeah. That doesn't mean she can't look like you."

"Puckerman, get over here!" a voice shouted behind them. It was Lauren who was sipping the punch widly.

"I'll see you later." he whispered and walked off leaving a very shocked Quinn stood on the spot.

**A/N:** Now the fun begins, lol. We have a drunk Emma, Will and Rachel. I could only imagine what's going to happen in the next chapter! ;D please review even if you have nothing to say. It will make my day. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**: Thank you all reviewers! I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 4, I hope you like it. :) I hope this is what happens at prom!

The prom night had turned into something much more off plan that anyone had expected. It was more of a club. Except everyone in it was under-age apart for Will and Emma. If Figgins found out about this, they would get fired.

Most of the kids seemed to be drunk. Most of them did. They were going to get in trouble with their parents when they got home and the school would be in trouble.

Emma found herself dancing to the top 40 with the kids. Will was talking to Artie as the music began to blast from the speakers.

"Wow Mr Schue look at Miss Pillsbury go!" he smirked as Will turned around. Emma was dancing tossing her hips around and flicking her hair. Her dress had ridden up showing off a lot more leg than she planned.

"Hehe. Maybe I should go and check on her." Will said and went to walk over to her. Then Puck ran over to Artie.

"I never realised how hot Miss Pillsbury was..."

"Oh my god, that's just wrong Puck. You have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Yeah, but man, I'd tap that."

"She's like 30."

"Do I look like a give one?"

Artie shook his head and Puck shrugged.

"Oh well, so where's Brittany?"

"I don't know. She went off with Santana somewhere."

"Aren't you screwed."

"What do you mean?"

"Her and Santana are probably making out in a classroom somewhere."

And Puck walked off leaving Artie confused.

-X-

"Will!" shouted Emma as she one of the boys began to dance with her. He laughed and tried to walk over to her.

"Dance with me Will." she giggled as she pushed through to go over to him. The kids were dancing as if they were in a club in the middle of the town.

"Em, calm down honey." he laughed as Emma began to jump up and down around him.

"Why Will, I want to have fun!" she whispered in his ear. He grabbed her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders. All of the kids were watching their teachers, some laughing and they all stepped out making a circle around them.

"You go Mr Schue!" Rachel began to scream and clap her hands. Then all of the rest of the glee kids began to clap. Lauren was laughing as she held onto Puck's arm.

"What are you doing Puck?" she asked as he went into his trouser pocket.

"I'm so getting this on tape." He pulled out his phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Come on Will, you can dance better than that!" Emma slapped him on his shoulder and he raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Fine. Mike come and help me out!" he motioned his hand out and Mike pointed to himself mouthing me. Tina grinned and kissed him on the cheek as he ran out into the middle of the dance floor with Will. They began to break dance together while Emma swooned. Will discarded and threw his suit jacket and threw it onto the floor. The crowd began to shout as they watched the pair of them began to dance in a way half of the people at prom didn't even know they could do. Only the glee club knew that Will could dance in such a way that was modern in this time.

When the song ended, both Will and Mike began to pant heavily.

"That was amazing!" Emma clapped quickly as he walked over.

"Thanks," he smiled and looked down at the floor. He picked up his jacket and slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He had straightened it for the prom especially and Emma thought it made him look gorgeous.

"So." she flicked her bangs out of her eyes and looked at him. He looked so hot when he was in formal wear, she thought as she wet her lips with her tongue.

"So." he repeated breathing slowly. "Maybe we should check up on the kids."

"Yeah." she whispered softly and they began to look around. Suddenly, three girls ran up to Will and Emma. All of them had concerned looks on their faces.

"Mr Schuester, Miss Pillsbury?"

"Waaaah?" Emma replied and the girls look at each other.

"There is vodka in the punch!"

"Oh, isn't that awesome." Emma began to say and Will nudged her.

"Oh crap, I should of known." he muttered under his breath. "Make sure no one can drink it."

"You got it, Sir." they said and ran off to fetch the punch bowl. Will turned to Emma. She was so drunk. Oh no, he thought as he saw that she was slurring her words. Why was he so oblivious? He thought as he put his arm around Emma.

"Whatcha doin Will?" she said as Will began to walk with her.

"I'm taking you out of here so you can sober up. It doesn't really help here with all the germs."

"Germs?" she shivered. There were germs here? He took her hand and they walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked dumbly as they turned the familiar route. "We're going to my classroom."

"Hang on, I need some wipes from the janitors closet." They went into the janitors closet and both stepped inside. Emma bent down and began to look on the shelves for where they could be. Suddenly, the door shut behind them.

"HAVE FUN GUYS!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door. The lock clicked and a set of giggles could be heard.

"Oy! Open this door right now!" Will shouted and began to bang on the door. He tried to push it, but it was no use.

"Hey!" Emma joined him and began to shout. It wouldn't budge. Obviously, the students had gone back into the prom room, without any adult supervision.

"Damn it!" Will looked down and walked away from the door. "I don't know how long we'll be stuck here."

"It's locked from the outside..."

"So we could be here all night."

"Yes," he muttered breathless and decided to sit down. He looked up and saw Emma had gone white.

"Em, are you okay?"

"Will, I can't sit down on the floor. It's full of germs." a tear rolled down her cheek as the floor looked dirtier than ever.

"Let's see... maybe you could sit on something... I know, how about my jacket?"

"Is it clean?"

"Yes, Em, don't worry." he began to dust off some of the dust that was on it and placed it on the floor.

"Hold my hand Will." she whispered. Will's eyes widened slightly and he took her hand as she tried to sit on the floor. Slowly, they lowered her to the floor as she sat on his jacket.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't mind." he smiled as she looked over at him again. Her head began to hurt slightly – the drink was starting to switch sides.

"So."

"So." she smiled and looked into his eyes. He looked embarrassed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is!" she began to giggle.

"What?"

"You've gone red!"

He had to admit, something was up. Many thoughts were on his mind. He was locked, in a janitors closet, with Emma Pillsbury. Lots of things happened in janitors closets, didn't they? Where some students, and even staff sneaked in and made out.

"I just realised we have no food or anything."

"Oh yeah."

"What if it gets cold?"

"Then we'll have to hug for body warmth." she smirked and Will raised his eyebrows. Wow, he thought. There had been something he had wanted to ask her. Since her OCD had gotten worse since her split with Carl, she had been extreme with cleanliness. Why did she let him hold her hand in born this way? How come she let him scrub her grapes? Did his germs not matter? He wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure how to.

"Well, I bet the kids will forget about us, we'll have to sleep here." Emma sighed as she looked up to the ceiling. She smoothed her dress and looked up.

"When I was in elementary school, I got locked in a toilet and nobody knew I was gone until the janitor was locking up,"

"Awww." Emma began to giggle as Will raised his eyebrows.  
>"I got so bored. But at least if I needed to use the toilet, yeah." he shrugged as Emma began to fall into the giggles.<p>

"I remember when I was like five I got lost in the mall. I just ended up sitting in star bucks by myself and I didn't find my mom for like hours. There was a whole search party after me. But to honest, I didn't really care I had a lot of fun."

"You must have been pretty brave then."

"Yeah, I was until I got my OCD and things."

"Oh, yeah about that. I wanted to ask you something."

"uh okay. Go ahead."

Will took a deep breath. "Why is it like your ocd seems to go away when I'm around you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hold my hand without sanitizing it."

Emma eyes widened. "because I trust you." That was true in some ways, but it wasn't the entire reason. She felt safe around him, the main reason being she was in love with him. He was handsome, friendly, kind, generous and so many other things. He wanted to help her with her problems from the beginning.

"I don't think that's just it."

"What?"

"Like you wouldn't get intimate with Carl. But in Rocky Horror..." he began to trail off. When Emma had sung Toucha to him, she was letting out a side she had never shown anyone. She couldn't of done that with Carl. No way. Will was just so gentle and handsome. Oh gosh, she thought as she licked her lips.

"I don't know Will." she said but she did.

"I think you do."

"Do I?"

"Do you still love me Em?" he whispered scooting himself closer to her. "I still love you. I never stopped loving you." Her heart began to race quickly in her chest. Was she dreaming? But could she do this again?

"Answer me Em. Please." his eyes began to look at her lips and back up at her.

"I do love you." she spilled out from her lips. His face began to look hopeful. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I'm scared. You slept with April, and made out with Shelby Will! You dated Holly too..."

"I didn't sleep with April, Em. I know that doesn't make it any better but I was depressed and I regret it a lot. It's the worst thing I could of ever done in my life, and I wish I could go back in time and change everything."

"I thought you did sleep with her, what?" Emma's eyes widened. Had Sue been lying?

"I mean we didn't you know, we just like went to sleep. No cuddling or anything. She didn't want to sleep on my couch and yeah..."

"So you never.."

"Nope."

"Were you still in love with me when you dated Holly?"

"I was only trying to get over you when you were with Carl. I thought I could move on Em, but I couldn't. I've always loved you, even when I was married to Terri. Terri would always be angry and in a mood, and your smile – it used to brighten up my day. Then I found out she wasn't really pregnant. It crushed me. You think you're going to have a baby and it's a sick lie. I was going to move away from this school. Move away from you. You convinced me to stay and that was when I really fell in love with you. Then I told you that I loved you when you convinced Figgins to let glee club stay, but you dated Carl. It broke my heart, but I knew it was all my fault. I wanted you back so that's why I did toxic. Then we did Rocky Horror, and I thought there was a glimmer of hope that you still liked me. Then you moved in with him and..." Emma immediately pressed her lips to his passionately. She put her hand around his neck as she pushed her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth almost immediately as their tongues battled in a fiery duel of passion. Her hands began to get lost in his hair as all of the feelings over the past year finally became a reality. Then he kissed down her neck and sucked at her pressure point softly. He wasn't sure how she was going to be. He began to kiss her lips again and she moaned eagerly his mouth wanting more.  
>"Will," she gasped as she lay down pulling him by the knot of his tie to get on top of her. Wow, he thought as she placed small kisses down his neck.<p>

"Em, you are so beautiful." he whispered while placing a kiss to her temple.  
>"Take your shirt off." she moaned into his ear as he began to get aroused.<p>

"Em, as much as I want to, a janitors closet isn't very romantic." he chuckled as she suddenly began to stop kissing him and looked up.

"You're right, I guess I got too in to it."

"No, it's okay. Janitors Closet's are where you make out, it's not just a place to store cleaning supplies."  
>"Will?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me again."


End file.
